


Jeremy (Cover Art)

by Keeper of Tales (CodenameLoki)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cover Art, Jeremy the Goldfish Cracker, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/pseuds/Keeper%20of%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess this’d be the cover, if Jeremy were a novel. Except the transparency would be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeremy (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeremy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212491) by [Keeper of Tales (CodenameLoki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/pseuds/Keeper%20of%20Tales). 




End file.
